


Too Blonde to be True

by crankyvamp



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Crack Fic, Damen calls him Baby, Fluff, I don't know, Kinda, Laurent isn't a natural blonde, Long hair laurent, M/M, Modern AU, The only angst is damen being pathetic, probably OOC :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:52:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankyvamp/pseuds/crankyvamp
Summary: Damen finds out Laurent dyes his hair blonde & my bad attempts at writing them being cute.





	Too Blonde to be True

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I've never written capri fan fic and writing isn't my strong point. This is probably OOC I'm so sorry. 
> 
> No beta or strong editing. Format is bad. Forgive me.

Damen awoke to the brightness of the sun through the windows and the awful sound of his boyfriends quacking duck alarm clock. He rolled onto his back, groaning tiredly due to the rude awakening. Laurent, the boyfriend in question, rolled onto his side, wrapping his arm around Damen’s solid torso. 

“Are you ever going to change that goddamn alarm sound?” Damen asked, rubbing his eyes. 

Laurent mumbled, still half asleep. 

“I take that as a no.” 

Laurent mumbled again, falling back asleep with his head snug into Damen’s neck. Damen rolled his eyes, glancing over to the clock, which read 10:30 AM. He grumbled, nudging Laurent awake. 

“What do you want?” Laurent said, speech groggy as ever. 

“You have class at 11 baby, get up.” 

“...Five more minutes?” 

Damen chuckled, getting out of the bed and going into the bathroom, coming out with a dark blue hairbrush in hand. Every morning Damen undid the braid Laurent put in the night before and brushed out the blonde waves. 

He sighed when he saw Laurent was still laying in bed with his eyes closed. 

“Don't make me pull you out of bed.”

No response. 

“I'll make you breakfast.”

Laurent was suddenly awake, bolting straight up, sitting in bed.

“Pinky promise?” Laurent asked, putting out his pinky and raising a blonde, perfectly arched, eyebrow. 

“I promise.” Damen answered, entwining his pinky with Laurent’s, trying to appear serious. He leaned forward, softly kissing the dusting of freckles across Laurent’s nose. Laurent chuckled, grasping Damen’s hand and pulling him back onto the bed. Damen sat behind Laurent, pulling him close to his broad chest and planting a kiss on the back of his head.

Laurent has the most silkiest and golden hair ever. It's been infatuating Damen since the first day they met. Damen constantly compliments him on it, exclaiming that Laurent is blessed to have such golden locks. Laurent would just giggle, blush a soft pink, and change subject. 

“You know, I really do love your hair.” Damen said while carefully unbraiding his braid. 

“I know, how many times will you tell this?” 

“Until I’m six feet under. Actually no, I will haunt you as a ghost and continue to shower you in compliments.” 

Laurent playfully rolled his eyes, softly humming as Damen completed undoing his braid and started to brush out the waves. 

Once Damen was done fixing Laurent’s hair, he went to the kitchen, leaving Laurent alone to dress. As Damen was pulling out the ingredients to make homemade pancakes, the doorbell rang. He opened the door to find a unknown face. 

“Hello, I’m your neighbor. I know we haven't met before but this package showed up at my door but it's addressed to your address and a man named Laurent.” 

What the hell did Laurent order? 

Damen said thank you for dropping it off, and had small talk with his neighbor about how dumb FedEx can be. After closing the door, Damen looked down at the package. It was from a hair dye company. What the hell would Laurent need hair dye for? 

As Damen was looking at the package, Laurent came out from the bedroom, dressed in black skinny jeans and a blue turtleneck. 

“Who was at the door?” He asked, looking confused as he glanced down at the package in Damen’s hands. 

“The neighbor, misplaced package. What is this?” 

“I can explain.”

This time Damen rose the eyebrow. 

‘Oh fuck my secret is out’ is all Laurent could think.

“I dye my hair blonde. I'm actually a natural brunette.” 

Damen blinked. Then he slid to the wooden floor dramatically, grasping the package to his chest. He let out an exaggerated sob. Laurent just stood still, staring down at him, not knowing how to react.

“I can't believe this. The...the betrayal. How could you?” 

Laurent continued to just blink at him. Damen slowly looked up at him.

“Really? No reaction?” 

Damen stood up, staring back at a confused Laurent, attempting to be serious before breaking into a laugh. 

“Just playing, I don't really care.” 

Laurent scoffed, playfully punching his shoulder. 

“You idiot, I almost thought we were about to break up because I lied about being a natural blonde.”

“Baby no matter how fake this blonde is, you rock it better than any other natural blonde I've met.” 

“But I do feel slight betrayal. You know I love blondes.”

“Oh fuck you.”


End file.
